casualroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Convergence: Book 2
Welcome!! This is the SECOND book of our new Fanon-Made storyline called The Convergence. This storyline is Role-played and made by a certain number of experienced RPers. These are our RPers, and their OCs: * TheSuperiorOne - Karma Mercier * Thecryingwolf3553 - Jacken of Attis * PyroHunter16 - Rokuro Kurenai * Infamoussnakerising - Roland Blake * Guilthegreat - Yann If you want to join the current ongoing RP, please ask in the comments and you will need most of our approvals to RP in here. Also, you need to have a Convergence OC (Original Character) submitted to this wiki and must share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. The key of the RP that we use: * Normal writing is the dialogue between the characters. * Italic writing is a special writing type uses for any type of long distance communication or a change in voice. * Bold and italic writing are the actions that characters do. * Writing in between the *asterisk* means that the character is talking in their heads. July 12th, 2018: Nighttime To shake off the cops, our Convergers had split up after jumping the bridge. Karma had given everyone a building to meet up at once the cops had given up on chasing them. Rokuro was the first to arrive at the building they planned to meet at. It was an abandoned apartment complex that had gone out of business years ago, so there wasn't much change between their current hideout and the previous one. As Rokuro pulled up, he cut the lights on his bike and parked right up front, cutting the engine and flipping the kickstand down. Rokuro: Oh right, that fox!! Rokuro removed his bag and opened it. Sure enough, the fox cub was still inside, albeit trembling greatly and whimpering. *Fuck, it's adorable...* So... what are you and why did you hitch a ride with me? The fox cub looked up at Rokuro, still trembling and whimpering, before hopping out of the bag. It took a deep breath and stretched, calming itself down before white and orange energy swirled around it. Once the energy had dissipated, the fox cub had been replaced with a very beautiful, black-haired girl who had differently-colored eyes and was currently naked. Rokuro: Whoa, okay. He looked away from the girl as the dissipating energy began solidifying into an orange tank-top; a flowing semi-transparent blouse over that; a slightly oversized, white and orange zip hoodie; dark-colored jeans; and heeled boots for the girl to wear. You have clothes on now? Girl: You can look, it's fine. Rokuro turned to look at the girl, zipping his bag up and slinging it on his back. Rokuro: Obvious questions first. Who and/or what are you? Why did you travel with me? Where did you come from? And who do you work for? Rokuro summoned a couple of kunai to his hand, igniting their blades. Girl: My name's Tokime and... I've been looking for you, Rokuro Isurugi. Rokuro: DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!! He shouted at her furiously, throwing the kunai at her. She quickly shifted between a fox cub and her human form in order to dodge them. Tokime: S-sorry... Kurenai, right...? Rokuro: Yes. What the fuck do you want from me, witch? He summoned another set of flaming Kunai, glaring at her. Tokime: I-I was sent by the Gods to this world as well. You know how it is... Our home world is dying, and the Gods have begun sending its inhabitants to this world to preserve our existence. I-I'm... a Kitsune, and you killed my mother in your bout of insanity... Rokuro: So you want revenge. Is that it? Tokime: N-no! My mother was a succubus, and it may have been better for her to die... My father raised me to be a good girl, and I plan to keep that going. Rokuro: You won't be able to suppress those succubus instincts forever, Kitsune. Tokime: I-I know... B-but even still! I won't fall to her level and prey off of men's desires to live! Rokuro: Noble words for one who has the blood of a sex demon and a trickster running through her veins. Tokime: My father raised me above those stereotypes! I may carry the blood of a trickster and lust demon in me, but that doesn't mean I don't want to change that! Rokuro: Why did you follow me? Tokime: I... I've been following you for a long time, actually... Ever since you killed my mother, I've been following you. I wanted to kill you, but that would do nothing. I was... curious about your presence. I supposed I've developed an attachment to you... Rokuro: I don't need a familiar, thank you. Tokime: N-no. The Gods gave me another reason to follow you. She carved a magic rune into the air, opening a portal to a pocket dimension so she could present Rokuro a sheathed sword. This is for you. Rokuro: Another sword, fun... What's the catch? Tokime: It's... Museigen. The sword of unlimited blades. The Gods forgot to give this to you before they sent you away, so they had me deliver it to you. Rokuro: Museigen... That Legendary sword, wielded by a legendary swordsman who used the blade without limits? Tokime: Indeed. The Gods said that Museigen lies dormant in its sheathe, unable to be drawn until it finds a new master who can handle its power. Rokuro: Why give this to me, then? I have no power, just burning rage... Tokime: The Gods do not seem to think so. If they entrusted me to deliver this powerful sword to you, then they must believe you are worthy of it. Rokuro: I can't wield it. I have no right to it. You keep it and leave me alone. Rokuro used his Kunai to open a magic portal so he could grab his suitcases before heading into the abandoned apartment complex to rest. Tokime followed him, still holding the sword. Tokime: Rokuro, please! If the Gods deem you worthy of Museigen, then you must be! Rokuro: I don't care, stop following me. You don't have anything that can influence me to take it. Tokime: Your brothers and sister are in this world, too! Rokuro stopped dead in his tracks, right in front of the front desk of the apartment complex. Tokime had stopped just short of bumping into him, staring at him. I get that mentioning your family around you is taboo, but I don't have any other choice. Your older brother, the Knight of Void, is looking for you! Your older sister, the Blood-lacerating Queen, is with him, and your twin brother is also here! They forced the Gods to send them after you! When the Gods appeared in front of you, they were in corporeal forms that could directly damage their Souls. They brutally beat the Gods until they yielded to their will and gave them a week before they were to be dispatched here! The Gods talked to me right after this, and gave me two weeks to prepare for this. It's been, what, 2 years since we arrived here? In that time, your siblings have been trying to track you down. I have been too, and I'm lucky to have reached you before them. Rokuro: I won't be able to win against them. Kumon is a berserker made of Void. Akane is a blood-letting, manipulative bitch. Seiji, I never bothered with him. Being his twin, he's bound to be as strong as me. He's got the Void Walker power too, so he's already got an advantage. I don't stand a chance against all three at once. Tokime: But you did managed to stand against them! Your first fight with them after years, and you were able to beat them back! Rokuro: Just the Gods' presence assisting me. They must've been waiting for that fight to happen for a long time. Tokime: Why not at least try to fight them?! Didn't you make a promise?! To master your soul and keep the mighty sword you own out of the hands of the Isurugi?! Rokuro: ...You're not exerting your trickery and magic on me, are you? He turned around and faced her, setting his cases down. Tokime: I tell you the truth, and nothing but the truth. She held up Museigen to Rokuro one more time. I will ask this of you for all of eternity until you accept. Take Museigen, master your Soul, and defeat your family. You didn't deserve to suffer, but you deserve to take vengeance and right the wrongs they inflicted on you. Rokuro: And what will you do once I accept your proposition? Tokime: I... I'll stay by your side. I will try to encourage your growth, and I will fight alongside you. My fate seems to be intertwined with yours, and I will accept it gratefully. Rokuro: ...Fine. He sighed and took the sword, tossing it into his pocket dimension that held his other swords. I'm going to find a room to rest in until my friends arrive. We'll have to explain a lot to them when they get here... Rokuro grabbed his suitcases and looked for a room to stay in. Tokime: Thank you... She seemed to shed a tear before wiping it away and following him with a smile. Soon after another bike was heard pulling over. By the sound of the roaring engine, it was obvious it was Jacken's motorcycle of ostensible manhood and virility. He packed away his things in one of the apartment rooms and met with Rokuro for casual discussion about the escape and Tokime. Rokuro: So... how about that bridge jump? Rokuro asked Jacken as he sat down on one of the couches in the front room as Tokime shifted back into fox cub form and curled up next to him, napping. Jacken: Fuck the bridge jump for a sec, what the hell is that creature? Do all foxes here do that...? Rokuro: Ah, her. She's a fox-spirit/succubus hybrid from my world who was sent her to inform me that... my siblings are in this world now. And she also gave me another sword, so that's cool. He started petting Tokime, causing her tail to sway gently. Her name's Tokime. Jacken: That's harsh, dude. Soon the sound of videos were getting closer as a motorcycle without headlights pulled up. It had a simple projection on its front mirror that seemed to playing a YouTube video that cut off when the figure got off the motorcycle. It was revealed to be Karma (obviously). His helmet dematerialized and he walked up to the apartment complex with his backpack on his back. Once he got up the stairs and eventually got to the room they were in, Karma smiled, throwing his backpack to the ground. '' Karma: What's goin' on guys? ''He eyed the fox that Rokuro was petting. ''Did I... miss something? Oh also... ''He pulled out his phone, pressed the screen a couple times and several snacks came out of the phone, digitalized. ''Want some? Rokuro: Sure. ''Rokuro grabbed a bag of chips and opened it, feeding Tokime a chip. She sniffed it before nibbling on the chip and gulping it down, wagging her tail to show she enjoyed it. Hm, alright then. Oh yeah, this is my pet fox, her name's Tokime. She's a succubus and a fox-spirit hybrid, and she gave me a sword and told me that my siblings are here in this world. So, I'm gonna be hunting them while they hunt me. Fun. He fed Tokime another chip before eating one himself. Jacken: Thank you. He takes a packet of crisps and begins eating. Good shit. We never had shit this good on Gaia's Earth. Just...fruit. Good fruit but...fruit... Karma: Interesting so a fox... And your family? Don't rage out and destroy the apartment, like last when Yann mentioned your family... He has a flashback and shivers. ''Also, why're you eating stale fries? And feeding your fox stale fries? W-What's wrong with you? You monster... ''Karma shakes his head disappointingly. Rokuro: Oh god... I-I just wanted Pringles... Rokuro looks at the fries and debates whether or not to heat them up. Isn't it more your fault for taking these fries and letting them go stale in the first place? Rokuro sets them aside and grabs a can of Pringles, opening them up and feeding them to Tokime. In any case, her name's Tokime. Tokime nibbles on the Pringles and wags her tail in approval of the snack, pawing at the can for more. Rokuro feeds her another before eating one himself. Roland arrived, looking at the complex, sighing, he went to their room, before they noticed him, he saw the fox cup, gasping, he still had his suit on, so his voice was still deeper. Roland: PUPPY! Before anyone could explain, he grabbed the fox pup, raising it in the air ''I christen you as...Kojima... ''He looked at the fox pup, falling for the cuteness. Rokuro: Her name's Tokime. He ate more Pringles as Tokime transformed into her human form, opting to leave her clothing off this time so Roland was essentially holding a naked girl by her armpits. I see the succubus genes and trickster instincts are resurfacing. Tokime: Might as well have a joke every now and then, right? Otherwise, life gets pretty bland. She replied to Rokuro as she booped Roland's mask before leaving his arms and forming her clothes as she sat down next to Rokuro and ate Pringles. Rokuro: You are going to be a very mischievous companion, aren't you? Tokime: Only when I feel like it. And my name is not Kojima, it's Tokime! Roland looked down, there were no puppies there for him. Jacken scoffs at this shameful display of lewd behaviour to a woman, not understanding the humour behind it. Jacken: *Do I... treat her as a beast or a woman...shit.* Tokime: I'm a woman, not a monster! She pouted as she read Jacken's mind, nibbling on Pringles. Rokuro: For the sake of clarity, we're going to consider her another person... who just so happens to have the ability to shapeshift into a fox cub... Karma: He watched all this unfold as he quietly ate his cookies. ''Interesting. Rokuro: The things that happen when you're a group of people from different Earths, man. It's great. ''Rokuro decides to turn the stale fries into ashes, which he then throws out the window before eating his Pringles with Tokime. But yeah, that bridge jump. That was fucking awesome, Karma. Nice one. Karma: He smirked as he got excited ''Hell yeah dude! Most epic shit we've done in a while! ''He stands up. ''Imagine the shit we could do, we're so free and unrestricted. No more bridge jumps though, I honestly thought I was gonna die when I hit the ground, my nuts got fucked up... ''He holds his crotch and sighs deeply. Rokuro: Damn, man! Rokuro chuckled. That shit was awesome, you just gotta stick the landing better, that's all. Tokime: You guys are crazy... Tokime shuddered as she remembered bouncing around inside of Rokuro's backpack during the chase. Rokuro: Well, get used to that, sweetie. He pet her before finishing the can of Pringles. Tokime: S-sweetie?! She blushed heavily and looked down, embarrassed. Rokuro chuckled again. Rokuro: What's the matter? The mischievous Kitsune-succubus can't handle being teased? Tokime: Jeez... Rokuro: You'll find someone for yourself eventually. Whether or not that person is me, there's really no way of knowing until we get there. But yeah, that bike chase was fucking awesome! Tokime: Please remind me to cast some anti-nausea spells for myself next time... Rokuro: You're gonna need to have that spell on standby then. Tokime: Oh dear... Karma: He raises his eyebrows at them, seeing the clear chemistry they're having. ''*Heh, godspeed, Rokuro...* ''He smiled and laughed a little as he ate his cookie. He glanced over at Roland and did a double-take as he saw him actually depressed over not having a puppy. ''Oh boy. Jacken: *No way to treat a woman, tch.* Think Yann fell off his new bike or something? Rokuro: Probably. Give him some time to catch up, he just got the bike and shit. ''Rokuro pet Tokime, who transforms back to her fox cub form and begins pawing at Roland to comfort him. '' ''Roland's mask deformed, showing his face, as he sat down, putting her in his arms, holding her like a teddy bear in a gentle manner. Roland: *''Listen only to the sound of my voice. Let your mind relax. Let your thoughts drift. Let the bad memories fade. Let peace be upon you. Surrender yourself to your dreams. Let them wash over you like the gentle waves of the bluest ocean. Let them envelop you. Comfort you. Imagine somewhere calm. Imagine somewhere safe. Imagine yourself in a frozen forest. You're standing in a clearing. Trees around you so tall, they touch the sky. Pure white snowflakes fall all around. You can feel them melt on your skin. You are not cold. It cannot overcome the warmth of your beating heart. Can you hear it? You only have to listen. Can you hear it slowing? You're slowing it. You are in control. Calm. At peace.*'' He sighed in relief, smiling, finally being able to finish the mental mantra. As soon as Roland finished his mental mantra, a ring flew in the room and enlarged to become a purple portal, the sound of the loud engine of Angela filled up the room and stopped before Jonas ran out of the portal in panic, stumbling on his own feet Jonas: W-woaaah!!! he looked around to see all the convergers staring at him with embarrassment, he stepped back in shock then felt down, breathing heavily. Yann walked out of the portal right after Jonas felt Yann: Sorry for the delay, I felt off the bike because Jonas tried to run away...Oh...by the way...he pointed at Jonas who was still on panicking ...''that's Jonas, my....Boss?..., Jonas, You already know Karma, the mean looking guy over there is Jacken, That's Roland right there and that's Rokuro...he saw the fox cub 'Is that a fat rat or something? Jonas: Uh..Uuh...he suddenly got up, still dizzy from the chase ''....I'm Jonas!!! ''he turned to look at Yann with a worried look ''...what is happening Yann...??? Yann: Oh...Do I really need to explain of of it? ''he looked at the other convergers who were all staring silently ''...Oh okay then...We are all beings from other worlds, We killed that giant thing earlier...and I guess people don't like being saved here so now the police, actually probably the whole world is after us. Jonas: W-What? What the hell? What!? Naaah! No, No, No! This isn't happening...this is a dream, I'm sure that's just a dr- Yann: No it isn't...actually it doesn't matter, you can keep thinking it's a dream if you want, You will snap out of it eventually. Jonas: No, Fuck this! Fuck all of this! ''he started to walk out of the room but then a ring wrapped around him to immobilize him '' Yann: Go outside and you will just get shot, you were with us today, they probably think you are one of us. '''''the ring dissipated and Jonas just turned back to face the group Jonas: Okay...Okay then...Okay he went to lean against the nearest wall, still wearing a worrisome look Yann: Anyway...what's the plan? Jacken: I can't believe you brought your boss with you. He's from this world, what if he tells the citizens about our origins? Category:When Worlds Collide Category:RPs